The Dangerous Games We Play
by newbie98
Summary: Taking on the form of a young human, locked away her powers. Now she is stuck in the Ningenkai living an ordinary life. Unbenounced to her, she befriended the Rekai Tentai. Luck isn't on her side when she soon becomes their next mission.


**The Dangerous Games We Play  
**

__

Prologue

"Funny thing karma is," She took a drag of her cigarette, pausing slightly after her words as she took in her surroundings. Smoke floated from her open mouth as her vibrant violet eyes stared almost longingly into the vast ocean before her, the sun casting delicate colors across the sky as it set, relinquishing day to night. "It always comes back to bite you in the ass." Her finger tapped loose the ashes, letting them fall quietly on to the dry grass surrounding her. Her voice was calm yet distant. She was sitting quietly on top a lonely dead stump that over looked the sea.

The ocean raged beneath them as if anticipating what was to come. Water sprayed over the cliff, the cool touch to her skin soothed her sore hand as she gripped her precious weapon tightly. She took in a deep breath, cleansing her senses with the fresh scent of salt water, yet she could not fully relax in the serene setting. However, she was here for one reason only and was quickly reminded of that as the traitorous blood that once ran freely through this man's veins slowly seeped out of the large gash that ran down his side, pooling in front of him as a mirror of his mistakes. His terror filled expression reflected back at him in the crimson liquid. "You could have done wonderful things..." She cooed, looking out of the corner of her eyes into his pleading emerald eyes, watching as they shifted back and forth uneasily at her calm nature, as if this was expected, all planned out as if he was a pawn in some larger game.

She turned back to the sea, unable to stand staring at the traitor she was ordered to kill. He could do nothing but watch her hand rise to her mouth gracefully, soundlessly; her lips parted to place the deteriorating cigarette between them. Her blood boiled at the thought of loosing another friend, yet this is what she was trained for. A cloud of smog rose from her mouth, a large gust of wind blowing it away from her face, polluting the air. Long silver tresses floated behind her in the breeze almost as if a cascade of water was floating in the sky. Her other hand, although weighted down by her small trusted executer, ran through her hair, silk to the touch. Sighing, she shook her head in disappointment, prolonging the demon's fate, amusing his futile attempts at escape. She almost seemed to be toying with him, giving him time to try and break free from the rope that held him to his death, his wrists swelling with rope burn.

__

No... She wasn't that cruel.  
Not to a friend…

Her face turned bitter and distant as if she was deeply debating the decision she had already made; although, there was no alternative for his fate and by that, she was angered for it. "Did you not think she would find out?" She mused, even chuckled, enjoying the thought of being all knowing yet fully aware she was not, far from it in fact. Her words flowed freely and curiously, stinging his ears. It made him lose hope as he knew she would have no remorse for what she had to do and would have no second thought about it. He dared not answer, the bloody dagger she acquired hung loosely from her belt, still dripping with his blood, clear in his sight.

_Or…Maybe she was…_

Standing, she doused her cigarette with a twisted foot, running her free hand through her hair once again. Their eyes met. Fear danced deep within his she met his gaze with callous. She could see the setting sun reflect against his, the glow added color to his sickly pale skin. "It's for the best though." Now, she could only talk down to him as he was kneeled before her. He wasn't on her level anymore; he was no comrade, "You and I both know that." She spoke as if it was the most common thing in the world and quite frankly, it was.

"You won't get away with this!" He growled, not letting silence be the last words he'd ever speak and quickly found himself staring into his only option, quivering at the steady hand holding his death ticket.

A fanged smile crossed her soft round face, a deep dark laugh escaping her. She could feel her heart pounding, anticipating his death with wide eyes, excitement dancing within them. "Oh but I do believe I will."

_She pulled the trigger..._

_--_

****

_--No one ever became extremely wicked suddenly.--_

_--_


End file.
